


A trial of makeup and mascara

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scared Jack, Supportive Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Jack didn’t know where his fascination with women’s clothing and makeup had come from





	A trial of makeup and mascara

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been sitting on this one for a while, I’ve had my hands slightly full with a birthday project for a certain someone, so it was left nameless on my Docs. Until now that is, so i hope you like it and make sure to let me know what you think!

~

 

 

Jack didn’t know where his fascination with women’s clothing and makeup had come from. He had always had an appreciation for people that had makeup that was done well, their eyes lined and cheeks contoured. It’s honestly like an art form. And the clothes. There’s nothing in men’s fashion that seems to have the statement that comes with certain clothes that the opposite gender wear. But never before had he actually wanted to try makeup on himself. Never wanted to get all dressed up and pretty. He knows that anyone is allowed to wear anything they want, but he’d never thought that he’d be one of those people, and it just took a bit of coming to terms with. 

He didn’t want to tell his boyfriend Felix until he was sure that this is really what he’s feeling, and it’s not just an interest. 

He buys his first piece of women’s clothing online. He honestly can’t even think about going to buy something in person, can’t take the thought of the embarrassment that that might bring. And anyway, he’s barely got time to buy clothes for himself normally. Felix would also probably want to see what he’d got and he definitely can’t have that. It takes looking through a few pages worth until he finds something simple, not overly feminine, but would be enough to let him decide. He also decides to buy a lipstick too, it’s a sort of light red, not overly garish in its colour like some of the others he saw, and it would look nice with the red of a small rose that the top has over its left breast.

The things arrive a couple days later, while Felix is, thankfully, in his recording room. He has to refrain himself from ripping into the packages in the hallway, and instead takes himself to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. Taking a shaky breath he tears into the bag with the shirt, seeing the soft black fabric as he pulls it from its packaging, and it unravels, showing Jack every detail, from the open neck to the delicate rose embroidered on it. He sets it on the countertop as he gets his shirt off, wanting to see what it looks like on. It was the perfect choice, he thinks as he looks himself over in the mirror, it hugs his every curve and surrounds him with soft cotton. It’s unlike anything he’s ever worn in his life, especially with the fact that he knows that this is made for a woman. He feels like he’s defying he system, here in this little bathroom, sticking the proverbial middle finger up to norms and what his gender should entail. Because he didn’t sign up to any of that, and he’s feeling all the more confident and pretty for it. 

The application of the lipstick was a bit difficult to get used to, but he just went slow, trying to replicate what he’s seen from short videos he’s seen of beauty gurus and women in movies. He didn’t do a bad job, if he does say so himself, and the choice of lipstick colour was perfect, it matched the rose exactly. Looking at himself for the first time with everything on was amazing, with only a few changes he looked completely different; his lips looked full and soft with the addition of red, his collarbones and neck were exposed from the cut of the shirt, and he could appreciate his figure properly with his body’s shape lined in black. 

He almost forgot about the pair of small gauges in his pocket. It was a pair from when he was younger, just getting used to stretching his earlobes, but he’d dug them out just for this occasion, thinking they might add something to the look. Once he’s finished putting them in he steps back once more, and he knows that the addition was a good one. 

After looking at himself for a while he wishes that he could wear this for the rest of the day, but he knows he can’t. With that thought the happiness wears off slightly, and he gets a tissue to start taking off the lipstick, not wanting Felix to come out of his recording room to come and find him. The lipstick leaves a slight stain on his lips that he can’t get off, he just hopes that Felix won’t notice.

He refolds the shirt and takes the gauges out of his ears, slipping them back into his pocket. Putting his T-shirt back on feels like going back to normal; lacking the lustre that the other one had, that comfortable feeling that had settled in him because of it. 

He goes straight to their room, hides the lipstick in the shirt and puts it in the very bottom of the most unused drawer he can think of. It feels a shame to leave them there, hidden away, but he knows it’s for the best, he doesn’t want to have to go through explaining what this is. He can barely admit it to himself, let alone someone else. Felix would be nothing but supportive, and he knows it, but that doesn’t make it any easier.

He starts to feel guilty after a while, because he tells Felix everything, no matter how big or small the thing may be. But the knowledge of the items sitting in that drawer is like a weight in his mind, it feels like he’s hiding a dirty secret, and he gets anxious that Felix might find the things; might feel like tidying out that drawer one day, and he’d come upon them. How would Felix even react? Would he be mad that Jack had actually kept something from him? Or would he be accepting of it? Willing to find out why a women’s T-shirt and lipstick is in their bedroom drawer? Even with the worry in Jack's mind over keeping the items he can’t bring himself to get rid of them, because there’s no question in his mind that this is something he wants, he can’t replicate the feeling he got while wearing them with anything else.

After aimlessly scrolling one day he had found himself buying some blusher online too, in the hope of slowly building up his makeup collection. The pink was subtle, and comes with a complementary brush for application, which he thought would be perfect. He also finds some leggings that he liked the look of, and adds them to his cart too, they’d go nicely with the shirt, he thinks as he orders the items.

He had a hard time sneaking the items past Felix a couple days later though. The other had been making breakfast when there had been a knock at the door, and the blonde had called him, asking, “do you want me to get it?” And Jack had shouted back in the negative quickly, rushing to the door with an inkling of what he’d come back with. The package was rotund as the postman handed it to him, then swiftly left to get on with his day, none the wiser of its contents. Jack rushed to the bedroom with his heart racing, then dumped it into the same drawer as the others. “What was it?” Felix asks him as he comes back into the kitchen, before leaning down for a greeting peck.

“It was just- some clothes I ordered,” Jack said, then cringed inwardly at that description, not wanting Felix to get curious.

“You’ll have to show me.”

“Uh, yeah, maybe another day,” Jack says at length, and Felix thankfully went back to the food with a hum.

After breakfast was when Felix went off to his recording room, and Jack took the opportunity to try on his latest purchases. He scooped the others he needed and the package out of the drawer, then rushed into the adjoining bathroom. The mirror was slightly smaller in this one, but it would be sufficient for what he needed. He locked the door before he ripped into the plastic parcel, fishing the blusher compact out first, he inspected it and the fluffy brush attached. He opened the case with a click, revealing a small round mirror on one side and the other held the blush. He closed it, wanting to finish the look with the makeup once he’s dressed appropriately. The leggings are small despite the fact that he opted for a larger size, he just hoped they fit.

He’d had to sit on the toilet lid and force the leggings on. He laughed at himself despite his struggling, thinking he must look a picture if anyone else would witness this. Despite the leggings being the most stubborn piece of clothing he’s ever experienced, he manages to slip them around his waist. They fit like a tight glove, and he loved them, he could tell why girls endure the ordeal of putting them on, they enhanced every part of him nicely, despite the fact that he could only just sit down in them. But he knew that practically wasn’t really a part of this, he’d never be able to wear them outside of a bathroom anyway, so why worry about it? Jack slipped his shirt off and replaced it with the soft cotton comfort of the other one. It felt familiar, nice, to be back in the shirt again, even though he’s only worn it one other time.

He sighs as he straightens the fabric out, making sure it lays flat without creasing. He takes hold of the blusher compact and brush again, opens the lid and dabs some powder onto the brush carefully, not wanting to use too much, he can always get more if he needs it. He lightly brushes it in a line along the top of his cheekbones, a faint pink hue colouring his cheeks, and he decides to add a little to the tip of his nose, just for a little added touch. Uncapping the lipstick he applies it with more sureness than last time, dragging it over his lower lip, then the top and purses his lips, rubbing them together to spread the colour evenly. He takes a breath before he leans back, looking himself over, as he put in the gauges he’d left near the sink. He felt amazing, sexy in a weird way that he didn’t quite know how to describe, and more confident in how he looks than he has ever been.

He knows that it isn't a sexual thing though. At least... He doesn't want it to be. It doesn't feel right to be thinking of this in that way anyway. This doesn't just feel like some new thing he could bring to the bedroom, it feels more like, something he puts on to feel more comfortable, more confident in himself. And it’s certainly working in those areas, at least, despite the fact that he’s got to take it all off a couple minutes later.

It goes on like that for a month or so. He doesn’t buy anything else for a while, because he knows there isn’t enough space in his closet for the amount of clothes he sees that he likes, let alone the small drawer that the items are currently confined to. He does pick up a little mascara though, that he practically had to run though the flat with when he’d first got it. The application was a bit of a hazard to his poor eyes, his hands aren’t the steadiest but he managed to refrain from poking his eyes out with the wand after taking a breath and going slow. The black made his lashes look longer and brought out the blue of his eyes, framing them nicely. 

On one particularly self confident day while he’s all dressed up and admiring himself in the mirror, he pulls out his phone to take a picture, wanting to remember how good his makeup looks, with his hair all naturally fluffed. 

He doesn’t put the picture anywhere, but on the times he’s wishing for a chance to put his makeup and feminine clothes on he looks at them. 

He’s careful with the amount of times he puts the things on, he cuts it down to a couple of times a month, though he wishes he could wear it all a couple of times a week. He can already tell that Felix is slightly suspicious of the time he spends in the bathroom. Jack knows him well enough to see his tells by now, and it makes him feel guilty that he’s taking time away from Felix, even the twenty minutes or so that he’s away for. “I love you,” Jack says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends middle while they’re making dinner.

“I love you too,” Felix sighs, leaning back into Jacks chest. “I’ve noticed that sometimes when I’m filming and I come out to check on you, or for a drink, you’re not there, and you’re not in your recording room either. I don’t mean to like, question you, but I’d just like to know.”

Jacks quiet for a second, not quite able to think of a lie, and not wanting to do so anyway. “I uh, I probably just went to the toilet, or something,” he says, going with a half truth.

“Okay, but if it’s anything else, you know you can tell me yeah?” 

Jack nods into Felix's shoulder, wanting to tell him, but not feeling brave enough, so he just lets the subject slide into another.

It goes on like that for a few months, and Jack tries to stop, or at least slow it down to once a month or so, because it’s putting a strain on him to keep such a big secret. He hates it, but he feels that every day that goes by is making it more difficult for him to get the courage finally admit everything. So he just keeps quiet and tries to keep it all to himself despite it all.

It all comes to a head one day though. He was dressed up in the bathroom again, he had been getting quicker recently with applying his makeup, so that he can spend a bit more time in it and his clothes. He’d just finished putting on his lipstick when there’s a rattle on the door handle. It makes him jump out of his skin, then he can feel cold shoot through his veins, because he could be caught, Felix is only just beyond the door. He pushes his leggings off while reaching for a tissue, wetting it under the tap and rushing to try and get the lipstick off again. “I’ll just be a minute!” He calls, trying to keep the frantic nerves out of his voice. Why couldn’t Felix use the other bathroom?

“What are you doing?” Felix asks, wondering what Jack would be doing to cause the rushing around he can hear. “Can you let me in?”

“No, just- gimme a second,” Jack says, rubbing the tissue desperately over his lips and wishing that he hadn’t bought waterproof lipstick. 

“Please, you’re scaring me, just open the door to let me know you’re okay,” Felix pleads, his mind stuck on the worst case scenario it can conjure.

Jack can hear the desperation in his voice, and he breaks. He doesn’t bother to change anything, and just unlocks and opens the door, anxiety chewing at his stomach. He wraps an arm around his middle self consciously, feeling exposed physically and emotionally. He can feel tears cloud his vision as he stands there with lipstick smeared over his face, blusher on his cheeks, mascara on his lashes and only covered by his boxers and shirt. He must be in that doorway for a minute, if that, but it feels like hours. He can feel Felix's gaze, but he doesn’t dare look up to see what must be on the others face, the pity or anger that must be written in every line of his countenance.

“This is what you’ve been hiding away for?” Felix asks, though his voice isn’t harsh or accusing.

Jack wets his dry lips, but that doesn’t make it anymore easy to speak. “Yes, I just, I wanted to one day, so I bought the shirt and the blusher, then I bought the lipstick and the leggings, then the mascara. It makes me feel… Right, in a way, more confident in my skin,” he explains then pauses for a second before speaking again. “I wanted to tell you, I did, but I just never felt right, I didn’t know what you’d think of me being like this. It’s not exactly normal for a guys boyfriend to dress and wear women’s clothes and makeup,” he finishes with a self deprecating laugh.

Felix looks at a loss for what to do, wanting to take the other into his arms but he doesn’t know whether it would be welcomed in Jacks state. “No, it isn’t, but I’m- it doesn’t bother me like you think it does. Like, I was honestly thinking it was gonna be something worse than this that you were hiding from me. If you like dressing like this, if this is something you want, then I’ll support you,” Felix says, his heart in every word. Jack steps forward, and Felix wraps him up in a warm hug, holding him close. “You actually look really good in makeup too.”

That quiet comment makes Jack laugh, and he wonders how he worried about what Felix would think for so long. They pull away, but Jack feels the need to ask something. “Would you be okay if I wore this around the flat, It’d be okay if you’re not, I could just keep doing this, but i could let you know, instead of, like, hiding it again,” Jack finishes rather lamely.

“I’m fine with you wearing this around the place, in fact, you can start now if you want, you can put it all back on,” Felix offers.

“Yeah, that’d be…great, thank you,” Jack says, then awkwardly steps back into the bathroom to go about setting his makeup straight once again. He comes out a while later. His makeup honestly hadn’t taken long to reapply, but he’d needed to calm himself down, and convince himself that everything is going to be alright, that the world isn’t going to fall down once he steps out of that door. 

He keeps his head held high once he goes into the kitchen, trying to act more confident than he feels for when Felix inevitably turns and sees him. He takes a shaky breath, but the pugs clattering about his feet announce his presence quickly. Felix can’t quite seem to mask his surprise when he turns around to find Jack in his feminine clothes and makeup. He’d wanted the other to feel comfortable enough to wear it all around him, of course he had, but he hadn’t expected it after how scared Jack had looked when he found out, so it was a more than pleasant surprise that Jack had followed through with this. Felix walked the short distance to him, looking him over with a kind smile despite the hesitance he can see festering behind Jacks baby blues. 

He raises a hand to hold Jacks face tenderly, and it drives away any worry from his form. “I’m so glad I found out about this, i know you probably wish I hadn’t, but just know that this doesn't change anything, other than for the better of course. I’m honestly so happy to see you like this, i can see how comfortable you are too,” Felix says. “And if you wanna get anymore, like if you see any clothes you like or makeup you wanna try, then just get it, and I’d love to see how you put this stuff on, because I don’t have a clue about makeup stuff, but It would be great to learn, only if you’re okay with that, obviously.”

This was completely different than how Jack had thought Felix would take this, like, he had faith that his boyfriend isn’t the type to be angry over this type of thing, but he had expected it to be at least a bit awkward between them. He hadn’t, in his wildest imaginings thought Felix would be eager of all things, to know more about this new side of him. But he should have known not to put anything past the other, even with this. “I’d thought that it would’ve been better for the both of us if it wouldn’t have told you, but i knew that you’d have found out in the end either way. I just didn't think you’d be as okay with this as you seem to be, so thank you for that, and of course I’m okay with you learning more about this, I’m definitely not an expert because I don’t have a lot of things that I’ve been using, but i know enough.”

“That’s what I mean, you can just get anything you like, then we can test them out.”

“Yeah, I’d love that,” Jack agrees, a sappy smile splitting his mouth.

Jack keeps to that and in his downtime later in the day while Felix is reading in bed next to him he orders some more makeup. He gets a foundation that is the palest in the collection, like it’s made for someone who’s never even seen a hint of sun in their entire life, because that’s honestly as close to his completion as he’s going to get, some contour and highlighter powder, an eyeshadow pallet, a makeup sponge, and to finish, a pack of assorted sized brushes, which he needs to apply everything, obviously. 

He feels giddy with excitement as he checks out, and he thinks Felix must have noticed what he was doing a while ago, but the other never mentions anything.

It all arrives the next day while he’s recording a VR video, he only finds out once he comes out of the temporary hibernation of his recording space to seek out food, only to find the box on the counter while Felix is rooting in the fridge for a Red Bull, which Jack already knows he had the last of yesterday. He frowns at the box and picks it up to look it over when he remembers what it is, his heart picks up happily as he hears the containers inside shift around as he holds it. Felix turns around at the noise, then takes a breath as he realises who it is. “You scared the shit outta me.”

Jack laughs deviously as if that had been his plan all along. “I’m guessing you got the door for this.” He gives the box a little shake.

“Well yeah, it didn't just let itself in,” Felix huffs, making Jack roll his eyes. 

“Obviously, but do you know what’s in it?” 

Felix nods. “I've got an idea, yeah. But if you wanna have a look at it before we do anything then be my guest, I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything just for my sake,” he insists.

“No, I honestly do want to do this with you, I’m actually looking forward to it,” Jack assures, setting down the box again before reaching for the scissors in the knife block, wanting to look over his haul. He slices the seal and opens the flaps of cardboard, getting rid of the bits of bubble wrap that they’d used to pack it all out. He sees the pack of brushes, minimalist but— from what he’d heard, well made. The bristles are soft and he hands one to Felix for him to look over too. He sets the brushes aside before he pulls out the eyeshadow pallet, the ‘pigmentation’ for this one was meant to be really good, and it seemed pretty bright when he opened it up. The foundation was about right for his skin tone too, which is pretty good. And, lastly he pulls out the makeup sponge and contour powder, which he can't wait to try out.

He’s not known for his patience, but he somehow packs up his VR equipment and sits through doing his emails for a while. He almost sprints down the hall when he's done everything he needed to. The things are set out on the bed, along with his other makeup supplies, which looked a pretty small amount in comparison to his new buys. He has to contain himself for just a bit longer until Felix is finished with his work too, so he goes about getting the mirror and some moisturiser from the bathroom, because he can’t do anything without being able to see himself and he’d heard that moisturiser was a good base for foundation. 

He’s sat on the side of the bed when Felix comes out a little while later, earlier than he normally leaves his recording room, but he obviously knows how impatient Jack would become. The blonde has an easy smile on his face when he stands in the bedroom door frame, just watching Jack, surrounded on the covers by packages and small containers of makeup. He sits down wordlessly, because they don’t need to say anything at this point in their relationship to just get what the other means. And what Jack needs right now is willingness and an open mind, and Felix has that in abundance.

“The first step to any makeup look is foundation, but people also say that moisturiser is a good thing to prime your face, so I just got this from the bathroom, it’s just a sorta barrier between the foundation, and I forgot to get primer, so this will have to do,” Jack explains, thumbing over the tube of moisturiser in his grip before he hands it to Felix. At the others confused look he laughs. “You said you wanted to learn, what’s a better way to do that other than get hands on practice, and don’t worry I won’t give you any task that you can mess up too badly. I can’t trust you not to mess up, and I wanna protect my beautiful face,” he jokes, though only half true, because he honestly wants to ease Felix into this, not scare him away if he thinks he messed up.

Felix huffs indignantly. “I’m not sure I can mess up the application of moisturiser at least. If I can’t I have nothing left going for me,” he says, unscrewing the cap of the bottle and putting a small amount into the palm of his hand. He rubs his hands together them spreads it carefully over Jack's face, it honestly feels kind of weird to be doing this to someone else, but it isn’t the strangest thing he’s ever done.

Jack scrunches his face up at the feeling, because he doesn’t moisturise very often and he doesn’t much like it when he does. Felix makes sure to avoid his beard and moustache, there’s just no point in going near them. “Ugh, now my hands are all lotioney,” Felix complains.

“Just rub ‘em together, I’m not letting you waste perfectly good lotion, mister,” Jack tells him, reaching for the foundation and makeup sponge next to himself.

Felix begrudgingly rubs his hands together. “What’s next?” He asks.

Jack presents him with the items. “You use this little guy,” he wiggles the sponge in his grip, “to blend the foundation, and this is the foundation, you only need a little bit, that you put on the back of your hand, because it goes a long way, but if you find you need a bit more then squeeze a bit more out,” he hands the products to Felix.

Felix takes them, starting to feel a bit more sure with this whole makeup thing, shakes and uncaps the foundation, squeezing a little dab of it onto the back of his hand as instructed. “God you’re pale,” Felix muses, looking at the contrast of the light pigment in comparison to his skin.

“It’s the lightest they had in stock too,” Jack laughs, and yeah, he knows how pale he is but seeing it there in liquid form is a bit disconcerting.

Felix chuckles then scoops a bit of the makeup onto the sponge. He takes a breath before patting it onto Jacks face delicately, perhaps a bit too careful, but Jack doesn’t say anything.

Felix actually does a pretty good job if he does say so himself. They're up to applying highlighter, which he does wherever Jack instructs that he needs it, like along the bridge of his nose and along the top of his cheeks. So far he’d done concealer, blusher and a little bit of eyeshadow, but Jack hadn’t felt comfortable letting him have a blunt object anywhere near his “precious eyes”, so he’d done the rest. It’s honestly been a great experience, because he’s never used makeup seriously before. And it makes him feel closer to Jack in a way, like, no matter how much someone loves someone else it doesn’t mean that they would trust the other person with their face of all things. But Jack does, and Felix loves him all the more for allowing him to be part of this first major exploration into this side of himself. 

A while later Felix has put on contour, and is onto applying lipstick, going much slower than he’s sure that Jack would, but he wants to get it perfect. The red is bright against the otherwise neutral tones that Jack has around his eyes, with the only colour otherwise being the subtle hint of the blusher. It seems that Jacks a natural at picking colours that compliment him and each other, which Felix honestly isn’t surprised about. Because once Jacks passionate about something he really puts in the time to learn as much about it as possible, he just loves whatever it is so much. Jack looks himself over in the small handheld mirror, then gives him a happy grin as Felix recaps the small compact of concealer. “You’ve done a great job, I don’t think I would’ve been able to do better my first time doing a full face,” he praises.

Felix doesn’t dispute that despite not agreeing. Jack would have done much better than he has in half the time. He’s a perfectionist, what can he say? “Thanks, I’ll leave you to do the mascara though, I don’t think I could handle the pressure,” he smiles.

“I’m sure you’d be fine, you honestly did better than I thought you would on the rest,” Jack says, uncapping the mascara wand, holding the bottle and mirror in one hand as he applies the dark pigment on his top left lash with the wand with a deft practiced motion. Felix is careful not to move an inch during the proceedings, not wanting to make him slip or poke himself in the eye, which is honestly a dangerous possibility. Felix can breathe again when Jack deems his lashes as finished and re-sheethes his wand and screws the cap back on, they’re defined nicely by the black, it makes his blue eyes pop, and it's exactly what was needed to finish the look. 

Jack looks honestly gorgeous like this, his features are accentuated perfectly. It just brings out his naturally good looks, and Felix feels so lucky to have found this man, not just for how he looks but for his kind heart and strong spirit, and yes he may be tearing up slightly but who has to know? “You okay?” Jack asks with a concerned edge to his voice.

“Huh?” Felix replies in lieu of an answer.

“You just- went quiet, and sorta faded out. Is this too much all at once? Cause i understand if it is,” Jack says softly, the self doubt bleeding into the words.

“No, it isn’t that, i was just thinking about how lucky i am to have you,” Felix says, and isn’t that just the sappiest thing ever?

Jacks face crumbles into adoration. “That’s fuckin’ adorable, God i love you.”

“I would love too kiss you right now but i don’t know how you feel about smearing your lipstick,” Felix smiles. Jack doesn't care about messing up his entire makeup look for Felix, let alone just his lipstick, so he leans forward to softly plant a kiss on his boyfriends lips. He knows that there will be a deep red kiss mark on Felix's mouth once they pull away, but he can't quite bring himself to care.

Jack wears the makeup for the rest of the day, only taking it off just before bed so he could get the most out of the feeling it gives him. It honestly pained him to wipe off Felix's hard work, but Jack knows he’ll only get better the more they do makeup together.

He sees some clothes that he really likes a few days later. He hadn’t been actively looking for new stuff (he promises), but he just couldn’t help himself, and before he knew it he’d ordered it all. In his defence, he didn't have many feminine clothes, and Felix had said that he could get more stuff if he wanted, so who was he to refuse such an offer? 

The things arrived a few days later, in a discreet dark plastic bag, which he promptly tears into. “Whatcha got there?” Felix asks him playfully. 

“It’s just some new stuff i ordered,” Jack says shortly, seeing the realisation on Felix's face he then follows that up with; “I just saw them and really liked them, and you said its okay if i wanted to get anymore.”

“Yeah, definitely, what did you get?” Felix asks curiously, wandering closer.

Jack pulls out the first item, a pastel pink wool jumper with sleeves so baggy that Jack knows will give him ‘sweater paws’ but can't quite bring himself to care because it's going to be the cosiest piece of clothing he owns, and how could someone regret that? They move to the bedroom so that Jack can set the clothes down somewhere.

Next he pulls out a white shirt, otherwise inconspicuous except for the gregarious rainbow across the chest. Come on, how could he be expected to not get this thing? Once it’s unraveled and he turns it around for Felix to see the design with a barely hidden smile, the blonde promptly bursts into laughter. “I, love it,” he says.

“I’m gonna wear it every day, so for your sake you’d better like it,” Jack grins, setting the glorious piece of clothing down on the bed in reverence.

The last thing he got was some light grey joggers, because some days he just doesn't feel like squeezing into the tightest leggings he’s ever known, it's good to have some loungewear that still goes with his outfit. “I just felt like getting something different than the leggings for more like, casual average around the house days. They’re softer than i even thought they'd be too,” he explains, feeling the silky ‘soft touch’ fabric.

“Why don’t you go and put this stuff on? You haven’t worn much of your stuff recently,” Felix remarks.

“Yeah, thank you, I’ll just go do that,” Jack says, scooping the clothes up and wandering into the en-suite.

He decides on the jumper, despite what he said about the shirt. He's just in a cosy mood, and he honestly can't wait to feel the soft fabric properly. As he slips it on over his head it envelopes him in comfort, it’s amazing, and he can’t stop stroking his front, just so enamoured with the feel. After he’s slipped on the boxers he leaves the small room, coming out to find Felix sat on the bed looking at his phone, but promptly looks up to him when he hears the door click shut. Even now, after everything, Jack feels the slight pit of anxiety open in his stomach. But what’s different now is that he knows with surety that Felix will accept him however he comes, face decorated with makeup, body covered in feminine clothes or anything in between. 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it, and come see me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
